fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter (SSB16)
Baxter is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Don't get confused with Baxter Ewers the other one due to the fact they're not the same one. Baxter fights with fire moves and has great match-ups against other characters. He is also the second OC to be in the game with the first being Fantacy. Attributes With an arsenal of projectile games, surpassing Link, Baxter dives in Smash with a lot of most useful Projectiles in his standard attacks, however this does not make him the best character to combo game. Baxter's moveset can be considered to be unorthodox, because most of his moves are fire based from each game of the Super Baxter series, he can also shoot projectiles in the air as well using his N-air and D-air. Baxter has a powerful camping game as well with most of his projectiles in the move. Baxter has kill moves in his Up tilt, Down tilt, Side Smash, Up Smash, Down Smash, Neutral Ariel if close to him, Back Ariel, Down ariel, All grabbing moves, Firebal, Fire Jump Punch, and Fire Spin. Baxter may be one of the lighter characters in the game, he is actually a Middleweight but is lightweight in the air due to the fact baxter has been airborne for at least many times. Baxter shines on good amount of approaching his opponents and spacing out from his opponents with 1 projectile Fireball, His Fireball functions a lot different from instead it functions as a Chargeable move that can be saved for later, At full charge It functions like Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball with high knockback. Baxter is good at Medium range with his projectile game and close in combat with good STFFL. However, Baxter suffers some flaws. Baxter's approach without projectiles is limited as his ground speed isn't as best as it really was. Because of a mix in his moveset of Combat and Projectile, Baxter suffers against characters who can reflect it back at him. He can also be put in very bad situations that cant rub off his chest. Fast characters like can outrun his projectiles and attack baxter easier, This is why Baxter and Sonic's Match-up is 0 against each other. Finally Some of his attacks have noticeable ending lag, Baxter works at medium range on Projectile game where his projectiles works better and somewhat makes his finishers predictable. Although Baxter isn't considered a Semi-Clone on or Mega Man, Baxter's moves work from his games he uses, Baxter has many great advantages only tied up with with great match-ups as well. The Backroom considered Baxter as a High Tier character when someone knows how to use him correctly. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Baxter throws a fireball up and catches it. it can cause damage *Side: Turns around with fire all around himself *Down: Fire teleports out and back in. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Fire teleports into the stage 'Idle Poses' *Looks both ways *A flame comes on his hand as he adjusts it off 'Victory Poses' *Throws two fire punches before making a fist pump in the air while saying "My flames guide me to win!" *Fire flips into the air and strikes a pose *Baxter creates his signature "B" in the background and strikes a pose while the "B" explodes in the background In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia